


If Fate Would Allow It

by wenthehan



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badass Erik, Badass Shuri, Death, Erik Killmonger Lives, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Genius Shuri (Marvel), I Will Go Down With This Ship, MIT, No Incest, Overprotective T'Challa, Romance, Shuri is the cutest, Tragic Romance, War, smart beans, spy shuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenthehan/pseuds/wenthehan
Summary: Shuri x KillmongerN'Joku is adopted. No cousincest. Age gap is four years.Shuri decides to head to MIT to cultivate her technological genius for a year, hiding her identity behind an alias. Killmonger before the CIA also studies at MIT, ambitious and distrusting. What will happen when they meet again, years later in Wakanda, as Killmonger vies for the throne?





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all Black Panther is my favorite Avengers movie atm and I've already watched it like three times lmao. Here's a multichapter for Shuri x Killmonger because of that iconic "princess" scene. 
> 
> I will pay someone to write more and feeD MY shuri x killmonger desires (jk im broke af)
> 
> Also, technically they're not related in the comics??? and dayum boi went to MIT as well
> 
> anyway i',m sorry this is so unedited but please enjoy and comment :') 
> 
> If I messed anything up, please let me know <3
> 
> and send me more fanficS

"Shuri, are you sure you want to do this?"

Prince T'Challa stood at the foot of Shuri's bed, a look of distress across his regal features. 

Shuri rolled her eyes, laughing. "Brother, do not worry. It will only be a year," she replied affectionately, zipping up her last items. Most of her clothes were perfectly compact with the help of one of her suction inventions, allowing her to pack a lifetime worth of memories away. 

He sighed, striding to her side. "It seems as if you've made up your mind." He shook his head. "I still cannot believe our mother has let you off to America so easily. It is bizarre." 

Bumping shoulders with her brother, she handed the suitcases over to him and giggled as he pretended to fall over under their weight. "What a sight. The future Black Panther struggling over a few measly cases. I'm sure Nakia would be impressed." 

T'Challa mussed his baby sister's hair in retaliation. "You leave Nakia out of this. I'm sure Adamu would love to hear about your fifth birthday," he warned playfully, bringing up a particular horrifically embarrassing memory. 

After a bit of blushing, Shuri finally regained composure. Adamu was one of the interns who worked in the labs who Shuri had a bit of a secretive fling with. Despite their parent's lack of knowledge, it was something that was bound to happen. For Bast's sake, she was eighteen. 

"T'Challa, get out of here," she barked. 

The elder smirked smugly, rolling out her suitcases through the doorway. "Take your time, Sister." 

Shuri gazed over her chambers one last time. The balcony door was open, allowing a warm breeze to flutter over translucent white curtains. Wakandan sunset blazed over the horizon. 

Lifting her arms in a cross, she exclaimed her final farewell. 

***

They stood at the launch pad. While the princess' departure was somewhat of an important affair, Shuri made sure that only her family and close friends would send her off. 

Okoye, though brusque in her words, had much to say with her expression. "Be safe, your highness." Shuri smiled, knocking her spear to the side and embracing her. "Thank you. And you as well." When she distanced herself, she saw the glimmer of tears in Okoye's eyes. 

Nakia barreled into her. "Be good. I'll keep T'Challa out of trouble, don't worry. Hologram me when you get there." Shuri breathed in her sister-from-another-mister's floral scent one last time. Damn, the girl always smelled good. "Thank you. No promises, though." 

And lastly, her parents. The queen was something of an enigma, but Shuri was so glad she hadn't changed her mind about letting her leave for a foreign country. "Shuri. Call me when you get there. No explosives. No pranks." 

Shuri pouted at this. "Mother, please--"

"Shuri," she stared her down, but there was no bite in her glare. She softened. "Above all, have fun and be safe." Shuri blinked quickly to avoid the tears. Fall break, she promised herself. 

King T'Chaka lifted his daughter until she clawed at him for air. "Father, please," she laughed. 

"Be safe. You have the panther bracelet with you, but only use it in dire need," he whispered into her hair. Shuri nodded. Though her, her father, and T'Challa had kept it a secret from the queen, part of Shuri's real purpose for going to the States was to spy. 

With that, Shuri joined T'Challa on the hovercraft. "I'll be back soon. Give it a few months, I promise!" she shouted. 

"We love you," her mother cried. 

"I love you too!"

Shuri turned away. "Let's go, Brother." 

***

"We're here," T'Challa said, shaking Shuri awake. After taking turns during the last three hours to pilot the ship, T'Challa had decided to take it all the way for the last stretch. Yes, sometimes her older brother was sweet. 

Shuri peered out of the windows in awe. "Massachusetts. We're in the US, T'Challa!"

They were in a secluded area, allowing the two to easily unpack without being spotted. 

Shuri grinned cheekily, flipping her braids. "Let's race." 

T'Challa shook his head, laughing. "Oh, hell no." 

The royal siblings sprinted through the field towards the office, each respectively lugging Shuri's belongings behind them. She huffed, glancing over her shoulder. T'Challa was fast approaching. Just a little more--

Shuri slammed into a warm, solid mass. "What the hell--" A deep voice sputtered indignantly. 

Following backwards into the grass, she groaned while rubbing her aching forehead. She blinked, staring up. "I'm really sorry, I--" 

He was tall, towering over even her brother. Probably six feet, a wall of pure muscle. A part of his dark hair fell over his pitch-black eyes. Shuri stared, losing her breath for a second. There was so much hatred, so much disgust in them, something she'd never experienced in her life. 

His full lips were curled in a deep sneer. 

Shuri stood up, lifting her chin to meet his glare. "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." 

"Where are my glasses," the stranger demanded. 

Glancing around, she found rectangular frames astray in the grass. "Here," she handed them off. 

"If I see you again, you're dead," he hissed. 

T'Challa had finally appeared at her side. "Excuse me," he said, eyebrows furrowed. "That is not--"

Shuri lifted a hand to stop her brother. "Leave him be. He's just an asshole." 

The rugged stranger placed his frames back on, sparing Shuri and T'Challa one last look before stalking off. 

"Americans," T'Challa snorted. 

Shuri shook her head, rolling her shoulders. A chill went down her spine. Something achingly familiar had been in that face, twisted with a wreathing anger. 

"Let's go." 

***

"Nice," T'Challa laughed. Shuri elbowed her brother in the gut. Of course, the dorms were a huge step-down from her chambers back in the Golden City. However, living the college life meant dealing with small living space as well. 

"It's...cozy," Shuri offered positively as she set down her things. 

"Try minuscule," T'Challa countered. 

A knock on the door interrupted the two of them. 

Shuri turned. 

A blonde girl peered in curiously. "Hi! I'm Meredith. Your RA. Welcome to MIT, Chana!" she chirped, reciting Shuri's fake name. 

Shuri smiled politely. "Nice to meet you. This is my brother. He'll be leaving soon."

"I heard you're an international student. Where are you from?" 

"I'm from South Africa," Shuri answered. They'd gone over her pretend profile multiple times. It worked out well. 

"Nice! Can you speak some of the language there?"

Shuri winced, realizing the girl didn't realize the numerous amount of languages in the region. She rattled off a few words in Xhosa, the language she was most familiar with. 

"Super cool," Meredith grinned brightly. Shuri wondered if her facial muscles hurt. "Yeah, so school starts in a week. Orientation is tomorrow, so you better be there. Knock on 4405 if you ever need anything." 

Shuri and T'Challa exchanged amused looks after the RA left. 

"What now?" Shuri asked. 

"Basketball, of course."


	2. Orientation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is super shit but I want to provide continuous content and stay in that pattern. I hope you don't find it moving to fast or OOC. 
> 
> As usual, give this story some love!
> 
> Much thanks :)

It had only been two days, yet papers were already wildly strewn across her desk. 

She'd spent the first day with her brother, exploring the city and people watching. Thanks to their adept observation skills, they'd even managed to catch a thief sneaking out of a store. The second day had been reserved for touring the campus and mapping out MIT's architecture. Along with her technological expertise, Shuri had quite the interest in architecture. 

Neoclassical, contemporary, modern. There was definitely something impressive about the buildings here. 

However, her journey was yet to finish. One last building remained--the Ray and Maria Stata Center. 

Sighing, Shuri lifted her watch. 9:30. The Ray and Maria Stata Center would have to wait.

She slipped on a flannel and jeans, cocking a head at her reflection. "Good enough," she murmured. 

Time for orientation. 

***

The throng of freshmen students chattered in the main auditorium of the Stratton Student Center. Shuri had exchanged a few polite conversation with a couple of fellow freshmen, but unlike her, they would be staying for another three years. 

Opening ceremony and a wealth of activities passed by quickly. Shuri dozed off as the dean gave opening remarks, and soon the upperclassmen stood on stage, explaining the next steps of orientation. At this, she perked up, waiting to be assigned a group. The freshmen class grew smaller and smaller as they split off into groups for their activities. 

Shuri squinted at the stage. Her eyes widened. The tall, hostile stranger from yesterday stood on stage at the microphone, boring his eyes into his sheet as he called out names. Today, he'd ditched the hipster glasses, opting for contacts. 

And then--

"Chana Okeke." 

Shuri cursed as her fake name was called out. Stumbling forwards, she pushed past others before finally reaching her group. 

"Okay, ya'll," he drawled lazily, yet still managing to capture the attention of twenty-some freshman instantly. His very presence commanded the group, and Shuri had a feeling this happened in any situation. His chocolate eyes flit over the group, pausing to meet hers. Maybe it was her imagination, but his mouth twitched into a half-smile before disappearing. Her eyes narrowed. 

"I'm Erik Stevens. Senior, Double majoring in EECS and Aerospace Engineering. Welcome to MIT. Ya'll are going to love it here. Anyway, let's get out of here before my head explodes." The last statement caused a few laughs to rise from the group. His introduction was curt and straightforward, just the way she liked it. If it hadn't been for that awful first impression, Shuri might have admired his cool demeanor and his intelligence. The murderous look in his eyes was no longer there, instead replaced with an easy-going friendliness. She wondered how quickly he could change, how much of a facade this all was. 

He led him past the other groups who were still doing introductions and being coddled. 

They walked into a large expanse of grass. Erik, no longer 'asshole', finally had a name in her mind. The tall male propped his shoulder against a tree, facing the group. 

"Like I said, I'm Erik. I'll be taking you along on a tour of campus, specifically the engineering buildings, as I know most of you are majoring in the field. I've been here four years, so I pretty much know everything about this place. Feel free to ask questions," Erik continued speaking. There was a certain charisma in the way he held himself, almost regally. Shuri turned, observing the group of freshmen. They already seemed to love him, hanging on to his every word. 

Shuri shook her head. 

***

With orientation finished, Shuri began to step away from her group of students. Being her amicable self, she'd managed to make a few friends. "Shuri, which activity are you going to go to?" Yi Xuan, one of her new friends, asked curiously. 

Shuri thought for a moment. "Actually--" 

"Actually, she's coming with me," a deep voice cut in. 

Her eyes widened as she whipped around, raising to meet the interrupter's. He tilted his head, smiling slightly. A loc fell over his questioning eyes. She had no idea what he was playing, but maybe she'd allow it. 

Shuri crossed her arms. "I thought you said you'd kill me if you saw me again," she commented dryly, raising a perfect eyebrow. She wasn't fooled by the friendly act. 

Erik chuckled, amused. "That's why I'm here." He paused. "Seriously, though. Ah, I wanted to apologize. I was out of line, running on three hours of sleep. It isn't much of an excuse, but I'm sorry, Chana." Her eyebrows furrowed internally. He sounded genuine, even remembering her name among the twenty-some students in his group. 

After a moment, Shuri waved her good-byes to Yi Xuan, shrugging her shoulders. There was something about him that managed to draw her in and pique her interest, something she couldn't put a finger on. "It happens to the best of us. Anything else?" 

"Tell you what. We'll do whatever you want to do right now. After that, I owe you nothing more," he suggested. There was a bright glint in his onyx eyes. No longer was there an endless depth of hatred and sorrow. 

Shuri hummed, thinking carefully. She didn't trust Erik at all, but she did want to see if she could do any digging under his exterior. "What is the most American thing you can think of. I want that." 

He arched his neck slightly backwards, a smile playing on his lips. "Your wish is my command, Princess." 

***

"You do not actually like working as a tour guide, do you," Shuri stated matter-of-factly. They walked past the edges of campus, headed for Erik's "surprise American thing". Sunset spread its brilliant crimson colors across the darkening blue sky, but Shuri knew it would never be as beautiful as the ones back home. 

Erik ruffled her hair, already adopting a familiar energy with her. They'd bantered throughout the walk, and Shuri was slowly feeling more comfortable around him. They'd talked about plenty, including their studies. 

Shuri decided that she liked the way Erik talked animatedly about Aerospace Engineering, their shared major.

It was a major Shuri had picked because she pretty much knew everything else. At the age of four, she'd already mastered the properties of vibranium. However, aerospace engineering was something else. Although advanced in everything else, Wakanda had yet onto turn their sights to space. It was sure to be picked up on by a nearby satellite, which had prevented the creation of anything but a primitive space program.

"You're not wrong. I'm only doing it for the money. Tuition and board ain't cheap, even with scholarship," Erik explained, snapping her out of her thoughts. Shuri let the response roll around in her head, wondering what Erik's family background was like. Did he have siblings? Who did he look like, his mother or father? 

"And we are here," Erik breathed, his eyes lighting up as he lifted them. 

Shuri followed his line of sight. "Vibe?" she asked inquisitively. Erik grinned. "I know you're from South Africa and all, but you've never heard beats like this. C'mon." 

Erik nodded at the bouncer at the entrance of the club, exchanging a quick clap on the back. "Thanks, man. She's with me." 

Following Erik, Shuri was immediately enveloped with a rush of boisterous music that vibrated through her entire being. Her ears pounded. Her breath quickened. 

"This isn't--this isn't anything--" she stuttered. 

There was something oddly comforting and thrilling about being in a crowd of dancing strangers. She felt herself feeding off of this energy, the unified movement of every single person. She had never been allowed to do something like this back in Wakanda. How many hours had she spent cooped up inside the palace or throwing herself into the lab, away from others her age? Away from this fire, this vigor? Closing her eyes, she knew Erik was grinning down at her smugly. Her soul buzzed to the electrifying beat. "Bagbak, Vince Staples," Erik cried into her ear, gripping her arm through the thin fabric of her shirt. 

Suddenly, the sea of people parted, and a large group of guys past her. "Whoa, there," Erik said haltingly, and instantly her hand was tightly encased in his. Shuri flushed under the flashing strobe lights. He dragged her through the crowd, hand-in-hand and seemingly unperturbed. 

They were now at the front of the club, closest to the stage where a DJ stood. "Dance for me, Princess," Erik taunted, laughing loudly when Shuri slapped his arm. He placed a hand on the small of her back. "How you doing? Everything okay?"

"Better than okay!" Shuri screamed back. 

Erik winked. "It gets better, just wait." 

The last beats of Bagbak melted away, introducing a new song. Waves of smoke billowed onto the stage, and the club instantly roared to life, wildly screaming approval. Shuri craned her neck, confused. 

Two figures stepped onto the stage, hands tightly wound around microphones. Rap flowed from their mouths, endless and vibrant. Overcome with emotion, Shuri screamed along. "What kind of club is this?"

Erik smiled down at her, squeezing her hand. "Vibe has live rappers every week. Best part of this place. It's my secret hideout." 

"Some hideout," she shot back, gesturing at the massive group of people. Erik laughed, causing Shuri to grin back excitedly, and for a second, she thought maybe Erik wasn't that bad. 

***

Shuri released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when they finally stepped out of the club. The music was still going strong inside, but Shuri had found some lucidity in the murkiness Erik had brought on--it was time to leave. 

"For Bast's sake, it's one in the morning," Shuri murmured, shaking her head. 

Erik chuckled. "That's nothing. I'm out here until the club closes when I can." 

They walked back to the campus after picking up late-night donuts. "Too sugary," Shuri declared, giving her verdict. "You Americans always have terrible taste." However, despite her words, she continued munching on her sprinkle-covered strawberry donut. 

Upon hearing this, Erik leaned over to attempt to take a bite out of her donut. "Erik, I swear," she snapped, swinging to block him with her back. He snickered before rubbing the frosting from his donut over her face. 

"Oh, hell no." Shuri shook her head slowly, her eyes wide. Without warning, she bolted up from her spot, sprinting after him. He was quick on his feet and definitely faster than her. Teasing her, he skipped around a lamp post while enjoying the look of anger on her features. 

"Erikkkkk," she groaned, dragging out his name. 

He laughed, finally relenting and swinging an arm around her shoulders. In response, Shuri devilishly stuffed her donut in his face. "That's enough of that sugary shit." 

Erik frowned at her, his nose covered in bright fuchsia frosting. "This is rude." Shuri giggled at his expression. Suddenly, she felt her hologram communicator vibrate. 

"Erik. I think we should get going," Shuri said, looking pointedly at him. The laughter faded from his face, replaced by an air of seriousness. "It is pretty late. My bad." 

Although she insisted against it, Erik walked Shuri up to her dorm room. It wasn't the smartest move on her part, as it instantly revealed her living quarters, but she'd had simple protective measures set up on the first day. 

"Ah," Shuri announced, smiling sheepishly at her companion for the day. "Thanks for this, American." 

"Any time, foreigner," Erik answered good-naturedly. He saluted her, stepping away from the door and turning to walk to his apartment. She pushed open the door of her dorm, her eyes on his muscled back the entire time. 

The senior paused in his steps before crossing quickly to stand right before her. 

"Chana," he said, and for once Shuri wished he knew her real name, said her real name, "Can I see you again?" 

Shuri nodded slowly, her chest burning. "I mean, I'll always be here." 

Erik nodded, releasing a breath. "Yeah. Okay, got it. Bye,." 

"Bye, Erik." 

In a flurry of motion, Erik pressed a kiss on her forehead. He left with a "good-bye" and a sharkish, knowing grin. 

And then he was gone, leaving Shuri in a daze at her doorway. 

She sighed, stepping into the room. After a quick deactivation with a flurry of her fingertips, she crashed onto her mattress and opened up the hologram. 

"T'Challa?" 

Her older brother dipped his head. "How is everything? It is quite late, isn't it?" 

Shuri nodded, blatantly lying. T'Challa wasn't the time to allow her to go off to live rap concerts with strange men at odd hours. "Yes, orientation activities. The students are talkative creatures, I must say. How are Baba and Mother?" 

T'Challa seemed to be occupied with other issues, as he let the lie slide without a second thought. "Yes, they're well. Miss you. They will call you tomorrow early morning. However, Shuri, this is urgent." 

She leaned forward, listening intently. "Yes, Brother?" 

"Baba wants you to track a few Wakandans in the area. The job should be fairly easy, but some of the subjects may be volatile." 

"Send over the list, T'Challa." 

A second later, her device pinged, opening up to a list of three names, profiles, and locations. 

Her eyes widened at the last one. 

"Erik Stevens." 

***

Erik tossed his apartment keys to the side, shrugging off his T-shirt and leaving his chest exposed to the breezy air. Keeping up appearances to ensure he didn't get trouble drained a lot of his energy. At times, he allowed his true persona to shine through, deciding to never give a shit. 

However, today had been different. Chana had been different. 

Before, he'd been longing to get out of school as quickly as possible. He needed to train. He had his entire life mapped out, detail by detail. MIT was just another step towards basically world domination. Students along the east coast, especially those in D.C., were often scouted by the CIA. Erik was ambitious, bloodthirsty, and reckless. Giving a shit about anyone hardly mattered. Getting that college experience hardly mattered. 

Erik did not have friends, a family, or reliable relations with anyone in general. After his father's death, he had found no need to seek out the human touch. But, there was something so effortlessly familiar about the way she talked, walked, and expressed herself. He longed to understand. 

He smiled to himself, tapping his chin. 

"Chana Okeke."


	3. On X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super unedited!
> 
> Listened to Mamamoo while working on this. Enjoy :)

The buzz of a hologram message awoke Shuri to the bright rays of sunshine. Yawning, she flicked her finger upwards, revealing her father's smiling visage. "Good morning, Baba," she chirped. It had only been a few days, and yet she already missed her father, his wise advice, and his occasional invitations to binge watch old American films with him. When he wasn't ruling the El Dorado of reality, the king of Wakanda relaxed through blurry cinema. 

 

"Daughter, it is quite late on this side of the world," he replied, laughing lightly. "I hope you have prepared for your mission today. I know T'Challa informed you yesterday when I had the meeting with the elders." 

 

Shuri nodded. "I've looked over the profiles. It will not take long at all, I can assure you that, Baba," she declared before pausing. "Baba, who are these people to you? Why now? Why not the other spies?"

 

Her father sighed, suddenly looking incredibly aged. As he lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes, Shuri's heart dropped. She frowned, squinting. "T'Challa did not tell me you were working late again, Baba." 

 

She knew her father and his unrelenting commitment to his people. She wished she could reach through the hologram and hold his hand. Their father, so strong and determined, was getting older. Baba chuckled at her anxious comment, waving a hand. "My child, I am just fine. Do not worry about me. Just a few hicks in border patrol yesterday." 

 

Despite this, Shuri sighed, her mouth twisting in worry. "Baba..." 

 

"Anyway," her father said, setting his glasses down. "I trust you above all others, even T'Challa and your mother at times. I cannot tell you the importance of this, but I know this is a way to test your abilities and training."  

 

Shuri nodded. Baba was tight-lipped about the Wakandans he wanted watch over. Seeing him like this and the fragility of old age, she decided to leave the situation alone. She, too, trusted her father above all others. He was her original hero, and even if it was against her own country, she would fight for Baba. 

 

But if she wasn't going to get anything out of Baba, she would turn towards her targets. 

 

* * *

 

Her first target had been simple. After following her and her family for a few days each, she'd entered her home, pretending to sell them cookies for a fundraiser. In an attempt to project herself as an overeager girl scout looking to make a sale, she forced herself into conversation about Ngozi's family. Ngozi, an older woman, welcomed the attention. Shuri didn't understand the point of looking into her, though she knew the danger of judging by appearances. She was open, kind, and nurturing. Ngozi was completely clean, and she filed the report back to Baba and T'Challa as such. Baba seemed to accept this, explaining that the spying was a precautionary measure--her father had decided to desert Wakanda after acting as the Wakandan diplomat with the British intelligence, but she seemed to have no ties with his betrayal. 

 

The second subject, Uuka, or James in the US, was a different situation. Closed off and irritated, he remained curt throughout the short interaction at his doorstep. Following him throughout the week also resulted in no leads. He stayed at his office for hours on end, barely moving from his cubicle according to the camera she'd stuck under his desk. She would have to return to his home in time to investigate further.

 

A week later after the first two continuing reports have been filed, she decided to go for the real problem--Erik Stevens. Since their first time together, they normally worked together at the library, developing a surprisingly close relationship considering the short amount of time they had been together. Shuri kept the conversations light, hesitant to dive deeper. College classes were incredibly easy to her. Physics was elementary and Linear Algebra and Matrix Theory mind-boggling simple. She welcomed the literature courses to improve her English, deciding to turn her attention there. The language had many intricacies far different from Wakandan. However, after classes, she spent the majority of her time pretending to study at Erik's side. On the other hand, Erik was in his last year, juggling two difficult majors and an internship. Despite his intellect, even he found Shuri's occasional aid to be useful.

 

Shuri sat besides Erik, who peered over a textbook, glasses slipping wildly down his nose. He mumbled quietly to himself as she balanced a pencil on her nose. 

 

He sighed, taking them off. "Do you ever study?" he asked, raising a brow. 

 

Faking an indignant expression, she protested, "I am taking a break." 

 

"Some break," he grumbled. "I've been watching the clock, and it's been half an hour." 

 

She laughed. "Alright, you've caught me." 

 

He flashed a grin. "Since you're not doing anything, go get me some hot cheetos." 

 

She rolled her eyes. Normally she would never agree to do him any favors, but she was bored out of her mind. "You owe me," she warned. 

 

Thinking for a moment, he grinned widely. "Airsoft this weekend? On me." 

 

She smiled in return, slapping him on the back. "Sounds good, Stevens. Get ready to get your ass kicked."   

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Princess," Erik greeted, pushing open the door of his apartment for her. Despite the ironic truth to the nickname, Shuri always wondered why he called her that. Last time she checked, she was no where near prissy or spoiled. 

 

Shuri couldn't help but discreetly scan his form up and down the moment he turned around. Today he wore a black long-sleeved poncho shirt and black combat boots paired with belted camo pants, showing off his long legs. 

 

"Erik," she returned. Visiting a man's apartment alone was not the move Shuri ever played, but she felt the weight of the Black Panther bracelet on her wrist. At whim, she could transform it into its true form--panther claws. 

"I like your bracelet," he commented. His eyes burned into her wrist before meeting hers, pitch black on warm brown. 

Shuri slapped a hand over the panther bracelet.  He really did have a sharp eye, to notice that so quickly. "Thank you," she replied nonchalantly, wary of the other. 

  
"Welcome to my humble abode. Make yourself comfy, Princess." He turned away, grabbing two sodas. Suspiciously, Shuri watched Erik down his first. "Erik, can we switch? I would like that flavor instead." 

He rolled his eyes. "There's hardly a difference between Pepsi and Coke. All those who argue otherwise are ridiculous," he quipped but handed the can over anyways. She watched in relief as he easily sipped on her former drink without a second thought. 

"So, since we're waiting and all for that Airsoft appointment, what's up?" 

Shuri shrugged. "Erik, what's your family like?" she asked curiously, hoping for answers. From what she had previously gathered since spending time with him, Erik did not have many friends. He kept to himself. Why she was an exception, she had no idea. 

He stopped in mid-drink, his gaze darkening. He set the drink down on the coffee table and cleared his throat.

"My family is dead." 

Shuri's eyes widened in horror. "I-I--"

Erik leaned his head back on the sofa. "Yeah, it was a long time ago. I don't need your condolences, seriously." He closed his eyes for a second, taking a measured breath. Shuri could see the genuine nature of his pain. This wasn't some excuse to hide his family background. 

She stayed silent. She couldn't imagine losing her parents. They were her rock. How strong did he have to be to push through the pain and continue searching for success?

"They would be so proud of you, Erik. I-" she said, his voice breaking. "I am so sorry. I know you hear it often, but truly." 

Erik nodded, dark eyes still shut closed. "Thank you, Chana." 

Shuri braced his arm. "Erik, look at me? Please?" 

As he blinked his eyes open, Shuri gazed into them. A mist descended upon them, which caused him to turn away quickly. "Man," he laughed. "I don't, I don't ever cry in front of anyone. Not since they left me." 

Shuri felt her lip tremble from watching his resolve "You are so strong," she whispered. "Thank you for telling me, Erik." After a moment of silence, she continued, "And don't think crying in front of others is going to emasculate you."

A ghost of a smile traced his lips. "That was my concern all along." 

Shuri cracked a smile back before offering her hand. Erik's obsidian eyes bore into her own, searching. 

He took her hand. 

* * *

Needless to say, Airsoft didn't happen. 

They decided on another day when Erik was less tired and solemn. He didn't seem up for anything active. Instead, they'd opted for a movie on his laptop. Shuri went back to her dorm, full from take-out, and surprisingly exhausted. 

She entered the room quietly, padding over to deactivate the protective measures bordering her room. 

Suddenly, a powerful force knocked her over. Her head slammed into the carpet, and her body went into overdrive. The panther claws transformed, and she swiped at the unknown interloper. The well-built man cursed, stumbling backwards. Without any uncertainty, she continued to attack. Although he was stronger, she was faster. She felt her mind clear once again as she regained confidence. Executing a powerful kick to the man's side, she abruptly found herself crashing into the lamp on her desk. She winced, lifting away her fingers to reveal blood. As she readied her claws again, she realized the bracelet had been ripped off of her during the battle. She cursed, raising her fists in defense. 

The other pulled out a knife, flipping it over and under his fingers. Shuri's eyes narrowed. He was toying with her. In a last ditch effort, she kneed the man in the groin, allowing her a few seconds to dive for the transforming vibranium spear under her bed. However, her assailant recovered quickly, lifting her away by the legs just as her fingers brushed against the spear. He flipped her over, placing a knee on her chest to prevent her movement. 

He brought the knife down close to her face, which Shuri blocked with a cross of her arms. Fear flooded her mind, but she brushed it away, focusing her eyes on the attacker. A tremor wracked her body as she poured her strength into protecting herself.  

As she grappled with the intruder across the floor, Shuri felt herself being slowly overpowered. In hindsight, she knew she had been careless. 

A knock sounded on the door. "Chana, it's Erik."

Emotions surged through her--relief, panic, and fear. There were two solutions to the dilemma--yell like a madman and hope to receive help, in turn revealing her identity, or dying here, without any guarantee that he wouldn't barge in and find her gone, likely dead. 

She held her breath, prayed to Bast, and decided to place her trust in Erik Stevens, a man she barely knew.

"ERIK!" she screamed. The last of the syllable was cut off by the man's hand. 

A sharp pain filled the left side of her face, sending her spiraling into the realm of unconsciousness. Her vision blurred and her ears ringing, she squinted at the sudden light. 

"Erik..."

Shuri's vision faded to black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOrry for the cliffhanger, but I have the next chapter in the making. 
> 
> I just got on spring break, so I will definitely be updating this story a lot more. 
> 
> Thank you lovelies for reading :)


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey hyperventilating at this chapter. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took so long!!
> 
> Enjoy <3
> 
> BTW, PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS IS MOVING TOO FAST. I totally feel like it is. I always do this LOL

 

Shuri blinked, groaning. As her vision focused, her eyes wandered through the room, landing on the hunched shoulders at her bedside. 

 

"Oh, thank God, you're awake," Erik breathed anxiously, gripping the mattress. 

 

"Where am I?" Shuri asked in confusion. 

 

"The hospital." 

 

"And the intruder?" 

 

"The police," Erik replied. 

 

She cursed, getting up quickly. She had messed up so badly with the mission and needed to contact her family immediately. However, the blinding ache in her head caused her focus to shatter, forcing her back into the mattress. "Don't do that again, Chana," Erik pleaded. 

 

"How long have I been out?" 

 

"Two days. I managed to contact your family through the MIT office." 

 

Neither acknowledged the truth. Shuri knew he'd seen the wreckage and the advanced weaponry. Maybe he was trying to spare her for later interrogation. 

 

"Thank you, Erik," she said softly, reaching over to squeeze his hand lightly. Without him, she knew she would most likely be dead. They shared a look of understanding, and he seemed to realize the sentiment running through her thoughts.

 

He shook his head, grasping her hand in his and rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles. "Not at all. I'm glad you're better." 

 

She took a deep breath, sinking into the mattress. Would T'Challa come? And if so, would he be the one taking the assailant from prison to bring to Wakanda to stand of trial? A doctor arrived, picking up the clipboard at her bedside. "Good, you're awake. You recovered quickly. Lucky for you, you were slightly grazed by the knife. There may be scarring, but otherwise everything will be okay. No concussions either, but we have you in bed on standby."

Shuri scoffed internally. Wakanda knew no such thing as scarring with its advanced medical technology. "Thank you, Doctor," she replied instead. 

 

She cleared her throat when they were left alone once again. "I plan to shorten the account of what occurred. Please don't go into great detail and pretend you only found me later," Shuri explained. 

 

He nodded carefully. 

 

"Anyway, ah, you can return to school. I will be okay," Shuri explained. 

 

Erik laughed. "You think I would be able to leave you in this condition? That's never happening, Princess." 

 

Shuri gave him a small smile at this. In some way, she was glad to have his loyalty. 

 

* * *

 

Forget loyalty, Erik was a complete nuisance. 

 

Kuroko no Basket, Erik's all time favorite anime, streamed on his laptop, Due to her current condition, she wasn't even allowed to get out of the room to avoid his maniacal obsession. Suddenly he stood up, cheering and pumping his fist in the air. 

 

Shuri rolled her eyes. "Erik, why watch this when you have actual basketball?"

 

Erik shook his head adamantly. "You don't get it. Games are great, but like, with anime there's extra emotion and plot." 

 

Shuri laughed as she continued to peer at the screen, her interest slightly piqued. He began to explain each of the characters, pointing out there different abilities and positions. "He's a cutie," Shrui said, swooning over one of the characters, Aomine Daiki, as he performed a trick shot. Erik raised an eyebrow. "Girl, keep it in your pants." 

 

Giggling in response, she replied, "Don't be jealous." 

 

Three seasons and one movie later, the two were on the same page. "Honestly, if Akashi and Aomine played..." Shuri commented, debating. 

 

After her statement, Erik nodded vigorously, eyes lighting up. "Just imagine. A whole realm of possibilities and plays would be opened up..."

 

"...with no conclusive victor," Shuri finished, her mind working overdrive through different strategies. 

 

Erik leaned back in his chair, grinning at her equal enthusiasm. "I told you anime was amazing." 

 

Waving a hand, the younger conceded. "Fine. It was pretty good." 

 

With a grizzly yawn and a rub of his eyes, Erik stood up to yank open the window curtains of the quaint hospital room. Night had blanketed the bustling city. "I'll order some dinner in. Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get carried away," he apologized. 

 

Sticking to Shuri's "try-everything-American" goal, Erik decided to order pizza. "None of that hospital crap. It tastes shitty," Erik explained. 

 

After Erik finally got off the phone, he lifted himself back into the chair, lost in his own musings. 

 

"So," he said, breaking the silence. "Are we going to talk about what happened?" 

 

Shuri sighed, squinting. She knew she was bound to tell him the truth. And maybe her family or her country didn't have to know she'd been found out. She trusted Erik so far and wasn't sure what he would gain. "I don't think it's safe to talk about here."

 

Erik nodded at this. "Fair enough."

 

She sighed. "But I'm not who I say I am," she relented slowly after much deliberation. She turned her head to face him full on, eyes fierce. "But neither are you." 

 

* * *

 

After a few hours of sleep, Shuri found herself unable to fall back into her dreams. She glanced over at Erik, who was fast asleep on the sofa. His six foot frame, curled into itself, looked out of place on the tiny couch. A blanket was thrown over his figure, dipping and curving upwards to follow the lines of his muscles. She quietly flicked open her hologram messages with a swipe of her index finger. "Brother?" she wondered quietly.

 

T'Challa peered over, relieved. Their conversation was conducted in hushed, fast-tempo'ed Wakandan. "Shuri, I am so glad you are all right. We managed to kidnap the man who attacked you. As we speak, we're bringing him back to Wakanda to stand trial. Apparently, he found the camera you planted and followed you back to campus. He broke into the school records to find where you were staying." 

 

Shuri nodded. "Great. Ah, I really...I really am sorry about this. I was careless. Does Mother know?" 

 

T'Challa shook his head. "It happens to the best of us. And no, we shall tell her another time. Otherwise we both know she'd be racing to Massachusetts right at this moment," T'Challa explained, chuckling. 

 

A moment later, T'Challa continued, "We're sending Okoye over to stand guard over you until you are released from the hospital." 

 

Shuri sighed, disappointed at her own failure. One mistake led to a wealth of lost opportunities. "Are you sending me home then?" she questioned softly, gazing at T'Challa with Bambi eyes. Her brother looked away, his face twisting into a grimace. T'Challa was an overprotective annoyance, but he also hated to see her upset, especially when it came to chasing her dreams. When the elders spoke against her takeover of Wakanda's labs and technology, believing it was a breach of tradition, T'Challa stood up for her with all of his power. And he'd won her the right. 

 

Finally, he spoke after some deliberation. "It's yet to be decided, Sister." 

 

Shuri coaxed a stronger decision. "If anything, even one full semester here would mean the world to me. I can handle it; you know me." 

 

Her brother stared at her, eyebrows furrowed. "All right. I'll see what I can do with Baba. Take rest. Okoye will be there very soon." 

 

Shuri grinned widely, suddenly feeling the urge to bear-hug her brother. "Thank you, Brother. You won't regret it."  

 

* * *

 

"What the--" 

 

Seeing Okoye in anything but the Dora Milaje's armor was a sight to behold. Donning converse, jeans, and a sweatshirt, the general wore garb average American teenagers owned. 

 

"Good morning, Princess," Okoye whispered. "Is that the man who saved you?" She nodded towards Erik's fast-asleep form on the couch. Shuri snorted when Erik let loose a sonorous snore. 

 

"Yes, in all his glory. That is Erik Stevens." 

 

Okoye tilted her head, sparing him a sideways glance. "Not half-bad. Cute for you, Princess."

 

The Wakandan engineer blushed slightly, shoving the warrior. "Okoye," she protested. "It's not like that."

 

Okoye laughed, winking. "Anyway, I will be your older sister to him. Does the name Lesedi Okeke work?" 

 

Shuri shrugged. "Anything is fine."

 

Okoye brushed one of Shuri's locs away, smiling gently. "How are you feeling, warrior princess?" She asked in a motherly tone, speaking the last part in Wakandan. 

 

"Good," she murmured. "Thank you, Okoye."

 

Erik groaned on the couch, moaning about sore bones. 

 

"And Prince Charming awakens," Shuri teased. Erik opened an eye at her, glaring. 

 

He stretched, sitting up on the couch. "Who's this?" He wondered. 

 

"My older sister. Lesedi Okeke."

 

They shook hands. 

 

"I'll be here until she gets discharged," Okeye said. "But really, thank you so much for helping Chana. We are in your debt." Erik shook his head absentmindedly, acting sheepish. "No, not at all. I was just, you know, there at the right moment."

 

Shuri suddenly noticed how awkward and brooding he seemed. 

 

"I think, uh, it's time for me to leave. Lot of stuff to finish up at lab," Erik excused himself. 

 

Shuri sat up, stunned. He'd spent days and nights with her, but now he was leaving? 

 

"Erik--"

 

Her words died with the close of the door. 

 

And for the first time, she finally realized why she'd been so drawn to him, so entranced with his presence. 

 

He reminded her of Home. 

 

* * *

 

Baba didn't immediately call her to return home for further healing. "A few days," he promised. T'Challa would take her home. Temporarily, because Shuri had begged him of course. But Baba didn't always staytrue to his word. He was a king; you had to delegate. 

 

In the meantime, Okoye spent time at her bedside. After another day, Shuri was deemed in top shape and discharged from the hospital. Okoye followed Shuri to her classes and stayed in her dorm. The next few days passed her listlessly. She felt restless, yearning to see Erik, feel Erik, be with Erik. Despite her wishes, he did not reach out for her. 

 

As per her father's word, T'Challa arrived quickly. They gathered her things into the craft, and throughout the task, T'Challa could see the look of irritation across her features. Shuri heaved an unpleasant sigh, as if forcing an unknown pressure off her chest. 

 

"I can't," she breathed, setting the last suitcase down. "Brother, I'll be back in thirty minutes. I promise." 

 

She missed him like Home.  

 

It took her a record ten minutes to jet across campus to his apartment, flashing waves at some acquaintances she saw along her way. 

 

She checked the clock. He had no schedule at the moment, which meant he had to be at home. "Erik, open the door. I know you're in there." 

 

There was a moment of shuffling, a sigh, and then the sound of locks being turned. 

 

Erik peered down at her, his shoulder propped up against the door frame. He wore his usual square-framed glasses and a jean jacket over a sweatshirt. "Come in," he murmured, gesturing. 

 

She sat down on the couch, very aware of herself. He sat besides her, sipping at his Monster. 

 

"You're at it again," Shuri remarked, eyeing the drink. He half-smiled. "Yeah. On three hours." 

 

"Are you going to threaten me again?" she asked softly, teasing lightly at his coarse attitude when it came to lack of sleep. 

 

He laughed before silence overcame the two of them. 

 

He cleared his throat, turning away. "Look, I--"

 

"You were gone for so long, Erik," Shuri uttered with a wounded look on her face. She had been expecting to burst into his apartment, demand an explanation out of him, but he just looked lost. 

 

He covered half of his face with a palm, groaning. "Yeah, I...I got scared." 

 

Of all the reasons, "scared" was not something she had expected. Her mouth twitched in surprise. "Scared?" she voiced her doubt. 

 

He nodded, smiling hesitantly. 

 

"Chana, I don't have close friends. I stay apart from others. You know this." 

 

She agreed slowly. Despite his obvious charisma, he steered clear of most other people. 

 

"It's just how I am now. You can't trust anyone. But, then, here I was, staying with you for others. And then I met your  _family_ , Chana," he continued, racking a hand through his hair. Shuri scrutinized him closely, beginning to understand. 

 

"You became a large part of my life too fast. I got scared. Couldn't handle it, Chana." He seemed hesitant, full of anguish. 

 

She sighed, sending him a small smile. 

 

"Erik. It's Shuri. My real name." 

 

His face flashed with confusion. "Shuri? But why--" 

 

"And you don't have to be afraid." She leaned forwards, her warm brown eyes dancing across his face. His eyes, his nose, his lips. 

 

Two souls resonated in understanding as she placed a small hand over his hard chest, close to his heart. 

 

Erik dropped his forehead against hers, lifting a hand to grip her chin. 

 

He kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRL GET THAT ACTION YASSS
> 
> Excuse mE. Anyway, comment, etc. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!


	5. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY kill me slowly. 
> 
> I had such bad writer's block recently with this chapter. I'm sorry if this is later than usual and that it's short. 
> 
> I was writing scenes for future chapters, so those are finished! And I'm super excited about that. It'll definitely start picking up speed.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy reading! And warning: there is death in this chapter.

 

Erik was all passion and strength when it came to kissing, something she had expected given his rough personality. There was an urgent pressure to his lips as he gripped her slanted jaw. She collapsed back down to the couch, her knees giving way. 

Her hands roamed his muscled back, dragging her nails along the contours. 

When he finally released his hold on her, he forced her back into his chest, embracing her. Erik let his chin rest atop Shuri's head, murmuring gently into her hair. 

"Shuri." He rolled the name around on his tongue, tasting it, testing it. 

She hummed in content. A feeling akin to affection blossomed in her chest. She sighed, wishing she didn't have to leave. However, it was inevitable. She sat up, holding Erik's bicep. 

"I have to leave soon. I think I won't be gone for too long, but I have to go," she explained, dipping her head apologetically. 

His eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Is everything okay?" 

Shuri winced. "I have to go back home temporarily." 

Erik laughed. "This is such perfect timing, given us," he said, gesturing between the two of them. A small smile graced Shuri's lips. "Yes. But I promise I'll return soon, and then I will tell you everything." 

His gaze turned serious. 

"You will come back, though," he confirmed. 

She offered her best smile. "Of course," she lied. She would have to do her best convincing Baba. 

Erik groaned, suddenly lifting Shuri by the waist. She screamed lightly, hitting his chest. 

"What did I do, falling for someone like you?" he wondered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

Grinning back, she replied, "Same goes for you, Stevens." 

Erik took a deep, shuddering breath. His dark eyes were somber as he held Shuri's hand, escorting her to the door. 

"Come back to me soon." 

Shuri nodded.  _You are Home._

* * *

 

 

Rubbing his eyes, Erik sighed. Night had fallen over the busy street life, and only the occasional car horn could be heard. 

 

He was so goddamn afraid. 

 

Erik did not lack control. He carried himself exactly the way he desired, every move calculated. 

 

But when it came to Shuri, he had lost himself. Their first meeting at orientation was a way to amend his previous blunder. That day had been a particularly shitty day. He had overheard an ignorant conversation between two white males and had been chastised by one of his favorite professors for a rather lackluster program. Because of these encounters, he had reacted badly upon running into Shuri. 

 

Getting her as a part of his tour was an unbelievable coincidence, as they both had the same major. Throughout the session, though he had charmed the rest of the group, he knew Shuri was unconvinced. She continued to watch him with a scrutinizing eye, an unnervingly knowing smile across her face. 

 

While that wholly bothered Erik, he decided to allow it. She acted like she knew him so well, had him so figured out. 

 

She was so dauntingly honest and blunt. Others would have backpedaled immediately when faced with his true, unbridled self. 

 

She was interesting. 

 

Erik closed his dark eyes. Loving someone was always dangerous. He had plenty of experience with that. 

 

* * *

 

 

October 2. 

 

Today was the anniversary of her death. 

 

Erik collapsed onto his mattress, thinking. Back In Oakland, he visited his mother's grave frequently. Since leaving the city, Erik had been unable to go back, and much of it was due to a lack of funds. 

 

He swallowed the lump in his throat, reaching for a shoe box underneath his bed. A couple of old photos, a wedding ring, his father's ring.  

 

Fourteen years of pain and he still could feel the same freshness of betrayal and anguish. He had cried more than he thought humanly possible throughout the years, and yet here he was, each year, with his insides being ripped apart.  

 

Erik traced the image of her smiling face. This was from one of their outings in the park. A small Erik beamed at the camera, oblivious to the ice cream dotting his nose and mouth. His mother only had eyes for him as she cradled his small head in her arms. 

 

They were so happy. 

 

She had died when he was much younger, seven years old, before his father's death. His mother would always be the most beautiful, caring woman in the world to him. 

 

* * *

 

"Erik, hold my hand," his mother said softly, laughing at him. "This is why you don't jump off the slide, baby." 

 

Erik stared back with teary eyes, a pout forming on his lips. 

 

"But Ma...." 

 

Tina hushed her son, smiling warmly. Crouching to peer at his dusty knees, she searched carefully for any scarring. "You're all good. Come on, let's get you something to eat." 

 

Erik nodded, all pain forgotten at the thought of something to eat. Tina laughed. He was always a hungry child, even as a baby. 

 

As they sat together on the park bench, legs swinging happily, Erik wondered, "When's Baba coming home?" 

 

Tina squeezed her son's hand, a vague smile flitting across her face. 

 

"Baba...is busy, Erik. He has big important stuff to do," she explained. "But he'll be home soon, he promises." 

 

Occasionally, Erik's father went off on missions. Erik knew his father had a duty to perform. He'd told him stories about his home country, Wakanda. On those days, sometimes weeks, the two, mother and son, spent their days together. Eating ice cream, running around the play ground, reading together. 

 

Erik frowned in response. "Baba never leaves this long," he commented innocently. Unbeknownst to the young child, this was exactly what worried his mother. 

 

She pressed a knuckle to his head, hushing her son. "Ai, what's a young kid like you worrying so much about," she teased, running her hand along his scalp. 

 

"Mama!" he giggled, batting at her incessant noogies. In his useless attempts to fight back, he accidentally shoved his ice cream upwards, onto his nose. 

 

A devilish smile stretched across her delicate features. "This is going into the scrapbook. Cheese, baby." 

 

Erik loved attention and pictures. Without any hesitation, he flashed the largest smile he could muster. The camera clicked. 

 

"Mama, is it time for extra school?" Erik asked eagerly, peering at his mother's watch. Five in the evening indicated library time. 

 

Tinashe Brown was a hairdresser pursuing an engineering degree through online school. It was her passion, and it certainly shone through Erik. Because of this, they had appointments, always at five thirty sharp, to head to the library together. 

 

Hand-in-hand, the pair went to the library. As soon as they stepped through the familiar doors, Erik burst into the aerospace section of the library. 

 

They stayed until closing hours, like always. 

 

"Erik, honey," Tina said, mussing her son's hair. Dreaming out planes and ships, the boy had fallen into a light slumber among his books. 

 

She chuckled. Despite his age, Erik was usually intensely focused. She had to attribute his crash to the ice cream. 

 

"Mama..." he murmured, rubbing his eyes. She hauled him up carefully. 

 

"Let's go home." 

 

They walked back home with Erik carrying a new load of books in his backpack. He chattered excitedly about different planes in the air force. 

 

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the empty streets. 

 

"Hands above your head!" A man commanded, shouting. 

 

Tina pushed Erik behind a car before she looked at the scene before them. A teenager was being roughly pressed against a car hood as the back of his knees were battered. A bruise formed along his nose and cheekbones. "Oh my God," she gasped, horrified. "That's Auntie Imani's kid. He never does anything bad." 

 

Biting back tears, she steeled the rising anger within her. 

 

Her eyes glowed with anxiety as she shook Erik's tiny shoulders. "Baby, go home. You know the way, I know you do. Be safe." 

 

"Mama, what are you doing?" Erik blubbered between tears, clawing at his mother's jeans. "Don't leave, Mama!" His begging scream was cut off by Tina's palm. 

 

Her voice was soothing as she embraced him. "Erik, you are a big boy now," she exclaimed, holding his small hands in both of hers. "You want to make Mama proud, right? Make Baba proud?" 

 

Erik gazed at her, his eyes widening. "Yes, Mama." 

 

She was firm yet caring as she urged him to go on. "Mama will be right there. Run back. Go call your father." 

 

With one last glance, Erik nodded before racing down the sidewalk. He would make his mother proud. He was grown up, a big boy. 

 

"Hey!" Tina cried, storming into the street. She fiercely intercepted the ongoing beating. "Get your hands off of him this instant," she snarled at the police officer. 

 

"Miss Brown," the teenager cried, snot running down his tear-stricken face. 

 

As Erik continued to run, the voices continued to fade into the distance. 

 

Until one final sound reverberated through the entire neighborhood. 

 

A gunshot. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Give me some feedback :O


	6. Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an uneventful, random chapter. Kind of a filler. I dropped some random scenes; hopefully you'll enjoy
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It was safe to say that T'Challa was not amused. After approximately an hour and forty-five minutes, Shuri returned to the craft, breathless and excited. She was determined to return. One, to finish her education, and two...possibly to see where this attraction to Erik led.  

 

"Shuri, where the hell have you been," T'Challa asked, irritated. 

 

Shuri laughed. "I've met a boy, Brother."

 

T'Challa groaned. "Oh, dear."

 

The ride back to Wakanda was swift. The sibling pair spent the hours chatting and catching up, hungry for each other's advice and companionship after the weeks Shuri had left. 

 

"And then Nakia said..." T'Challa narrated animatedly, telling his sister all the gossip she'd missed in Wakanda.

 

Shuri sucked her teeth, oo'ing. "Damn, Nakia's spicy," Shuri observed, laughing. 

 

T'Challa shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. What do you expect of Wakandan women." 

 

Shuri bumped shoulders with her brother, protesting, "Hey!" After an afterthought, she continued, "This is true." 

 

Rolling his eyes, her brother grinned down at her. He sighed, deciding to bring up impending issues. "Shuri, I do not know if Baba will let you return," 

 

She sucked in a long breath. "I'll think of something, Brother. For now, I'm taking a nap." 

 

Casting her one last worried glance, T'Challa turned back to the controls.

 

* * *

 

The dream was vague. A terrible premonition, perhaps.

 

Erik stood in the water, shirtless and horrifically scarred. Thousands upon thousands of dots marred his perfect skin. Water dripped from his body and the twin blades he held in his fists. A ferocious snarl crossed his face as words flowed from his lips. Shuri longed to hear, longed to reach out for him, but she could not. She stayed poised at the sidelines, trembling. 

 

A storm rumbled overhead, clouding her vision. Among the chaos of darkness boiling overheads, the panther goddess appeared. Her eyes glowed angrily with foreboding, unforgiving light.

 

_You will lose more because of what you take._

 

* * *

 

Shuri woke up to the sun in her face. "Shuri, you're awake." 

 

T'Challa smiled brilliantly. She watched in relief as he cast all of the bad thoughts away, dream forgotten. 

 

"We're here," he announced. Flying through the holographic camouflage was always a sight to see. The air shimmered as lush, verdant forest gave way to a shining city. 

 

"And that was my creation. That one, that one, that one," Shuri boasted to her brother, pointing out of the window. She swiveled around in her co-pilot's seat. "What have you done, Brother?" 

 

T'Challa leaned sideways and flicked Shuri in the forehead, which elicited a whine out of the princess. "You are cruel, Brother." 

 

When they finally landed close to the palace, the Dora Milaje stood on the platform, waiting for the two royals' arrival. 

 

With the signature Wakandan greeting, the two were escorted directly into the throne room. The council sat before them, with Baba heading it. He embraced T'Challa, clapping a hand on his back, before turning to Shuri. 

 

She bowed her head, wincing at her father's disapproving stare. "I'm back," she proclaimed weakly, accepting a hug from her father. After returning to his seat, he nodded to one of the elders. 

 

"Shuri, daughter of King T'Chaka and Queen Mother Ramonda, has failed her mission. We sentence her to remedial training for as long as required and border patrol for one week. Do you have anything to add to this punishment, my King?"  the mining tribe's elder requested. 

 

T'Chaka gazed at his daughter, who stared back defiantly. 

 

"Baba, I can do this!" Shuri cried. "The last subject. I have befriended him and am so close to finishing." Shui skirted the fact that she had other relations with him, deciding to keep it short and uncomplicated. 

 

The King cleared his throat, waving a hand. "Please, elders. Leave us be."  

 

While the council filed out, she bit her lip. There was a reason her father was so secretive about these Wakandans he'd chosen for her to watch over. The door shut quietly behind her. "I am the only one who can do this, Baba. I can promise you no one else will be able to get to him. He has so much trauma. I've been watching him for days and no one ever gets through to him. He has no close companions. I am the first." 

 

Her father narrowed his eyes, contemplating. "And how is he? How is he doing?" 

 

Shuri nodded, slightly bewildered. "He's intelligent, successful. Almost done with school."

 

T'Chaka sighed. "Shuri, I'll see what I can do. But your mother, she isn't thrilled."

 

Shuri released a breath. "Oh, Baba, thank you. Please think it over."  She raced over and threw her arms around him. 

 

He raised a hand, suddenly stern. "Shuri, you must be careful. You could have died this time. You were very lucky," he stated. 

 

After stepping backwards, she nodded. "I understand, Baba. I will be more careful." 

 

His eyes softened. "Call in the Dora Milaje." 

 

"Yes, Father." Soon, the female warriors marched in. 

 

Ayo, one of the elite warriors among the Dora Milaje, stepped forwards. "My king. I will handle her remedial training," she offered, kneeling before him. 

 

Shuri let loose a sigh of relief. Though she hadn't interacted much with her, Shuri knew Ayo to be kind.

 

"All right. I accept." 

 

* * *

 

Shuri climbed the stairs into her laboratory. She breathed deeply. "Home sweet home." 

 

As she stepped into the lab, her favorite intern appeared, a new neural project in hand. Perhaps he had not changed; he still had that classical sort of charm and boyishly good looks with his neatly shaved head, yet Shuri no longer found any appeal to him. Erik materialized in her mind's eye, a devilishly attractive smirk on his face. 

 

Adamu smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Princess Shuri," he said, sweeping her a low bow. 

 

Laughing, Shuri waved a hand. "Nice to see you, too, Adamu. I need one of the healing pods booted up. I just have a bit of scarring," she explained. 

 

He obeyed her orders, quickly booting up the system after giving her a lingering look. Ignoring the glance, she ambled about the lab and studied each corner for any changes.

 

"It is ready," Adamu called. Shuri placed herself into the glowing pod and tapped the screen to the correct settings. In a matter of minutes, she was fully healed, not a mark in sight along her face. 

 

She clapped her hands. "All right. I will see you around, Adamu. Keep the lab in good shape." While she pivoted on her heel to leave, Adamu instantly caught her by the arm. 

 

"Shuri, you..." 

 

She laughed inwardly at his confused expression before scolding herself. Once upon a time, she had fought for his attentions. Afterwards, he'd become altogether too arrogant to others and too much of a suck-up to her. This was for the best. Now, here he was, surprised by her change in opinion. 

 

"I have much to do. I'm sure you've heard. I will see you in a few months," she replied. 

 

She strode across the floor up the stairs, leaving Adamu speechless. 

 

* * *

 

"You're late," Ayo demanded. 

 

Shuri apologized, "I got caught up unpacking and healing. My apologies, Ayo." 

 

The warrior shook her head. "If you are in such a rush to head back, I suggest you take this more seriously, Princess," Ayo warned carefully. 

 

Shuri pursed her lips. "What are we doing today?"

 

"Everything. And do not think I will go easily."

 

The first hour they spent on basics. It turned out Ayo was unyieldingly strict despite Shuri's previous perception of her. 

 

"Again."

 

"Your form is ridiculous."

 

"Shoulders back."

 

"Strength here, not here."

 

"You'll never return to the field at this rate."

 

The onslaught of commands continued until Shuri was left gasping for breath. 

 

"Stop," a voice sounded through the room. Both of them turned to see Aneka, one of the warriors of the Dora Milaje. 

 

"Aneka," Ayo greeted, clearing her throat. 

 

The woman smiled. "For Bast's sake, Ayo, you're practically killing the girl," she teased. Ayo blushed slightly. "Hello to you, too. Why are you here?" 

 

"Okoye wants to see you when you're done with the session. Foreign affairs, apparently," Aneka explained. 

 

Ayo nodded, pausing. "Thank you, Aneka. Ah, please inform the general that I'll be there."

 

The other winked. "Of course."

 

Aneka left the room, a subtle sway to her hips. 

 

Shuri grinned as widely as a Cheshire cat and leaned her shoulder against one of the padded columns. Seeing Ayo this flustered caused her to forget the pain from training. "You like her, don't you?" 

 

Cheeks flushed, Ayo turned away with a quick shake of her head, preferring to turn back to wiping her spear down. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Princess." 

 

Sighing, Shuri sat besides her on the bench. "Why don't you ask her to see Bast's festival with you?" she suggested. Ayo hesitated at this while rolling the spear between her palms. 

 

The elder relented, nodding. Suddenly, her eyes became sharp again. "Back to work, Princess," she snapped, but there was an energetic and optimistic glint in her eyes. Lazily swinging the staff, Shuri laughed as she rolled her eyes and made her way back to the mat.

 

"Anything you say, lover girl," she responded teasingly. 

 

* * *

 

"She is not returning and that is final!"

 

Family dinner was tense. Her mother was mortified and upset about the mission, the failure, and the secret they'd kept from her. 

 

T'Challa and her father both had bowed heads in shame. It was not often the two most powerful men in Wakanda showed weakness. While Shuri normally would've quite enjoyed the sight, today she was also on the receiving end of the Queen's anger.

 

"Mother, please," she begged, feeling her heart sink. 

 

With her eyes ablaze the queen stared her down. "I will not have you in danger again, Shuri. Do not test my patience," she retorted curtly. 

 

Shuri shot up. She felt so vulnerable and young underneath the relentless glare of her mother. Helpless, she felt herself revert back to a younger version of herself. "You never trust me," Shuri shouted and stormed out of royal the dining hall. 

 

"Shuri," T'Challa cried out. The doors slammed behind her. 

 

* * *

 

A knock sounded. 

 

"Go away, T'Challa," Shuri yelled, muffled due to a pillow. 

 

Her brother keyed in the code and entered regardless.

 

"Shuri, I'm sorry," T'Challa murmured. "But you know why--"

 

"If you're about to lecture me as well, it'd be best for you to leave," Shuri scoffed. 

 

T'Challa chuckled at this. "Look, I understand this was father and my fault, partly. But I can arrange for it so that...You get in your last good-byes."

 

Shuri eyed him suspiciously. This was better than nothing. "Continue, brother."

 

"I'm sure you haven't heard from Okoye, but father and I are heading to D.C. for a bit. Negotiate with the Americans. Ensure any more of their kind doesn't fly over our land. No aerial access." 

 

Shuri sat up eagerly. "And you are bringing me, yes?"

 

T'Challa groaned. "It appears I shall, sister."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Shuri won't be seeing much of Erik again...until he comes for Wakanda. This is sort of in place to push the story along faster, because I really want to get to the part the movie touches on. 
> 
> Thanks for dealing with me! And as usual, comment or press the kudos button <3 I really appreciate you all for reading


	7. Send-Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO sorry all! This is a late update, and it's also pretty bad. I have better future chapters planned, though. 
> 
> I've had college stuff, prom, all sorts of things happening, so it's been a busy couple of weeks. :')
> 
> Daniel Kaluuya is one of my favorite actors EVER but W'Kabi lowkey a ho. I thought it would be fun to play around with a Shuri/W'Kabi bromance, though. Enjoy!

"Ey, you realize running away from me will not solve your problems," W'Kabi called, laughing.

 

Wielding her spear wildly, Shuri stormed off. W'Kabi could only catch a few angry words mumbled under her breath, most of which were not pleasant: "Okoye", "how", and "this idiot".

 

"Keep a ten meter radius away from me," Shuri shouted angrily back, taking a stance under the shade of a tree. She trained her eyes on the horizon. 

 

After passing her remedial training at an inhumanly possible rate, Shuri was now spending her first day on border patrol with W'Kabi as her supervisor. She now understood why the leader of the Border Tribe was her brother's best friend--he was an absolute nuisance. She knew W'Kabi was teasing her merely to appease his boredom, yet she couldn't help me being so utterly annoyed by the man. 

 

W'Kabi snickered, padding his way through the fields to her place anyway. "Alright, I'll stop. Let's call a truce," he offered. 

 

Shuri rolled her eyes. "You are so damn annoying," 

 

"I only speak the truth--okay, I am sorry," he started, grinning sheepishly at her glare. 

 

"Why does Okoye even like you," Shuri wondered.

 

W'Kabi shrugged at this. "I am just her type. Someone has to level out her fire." 

 

Hearing this, Shuri begrudgingly agreed. Okoye was never easy. 

 

"You know, it has been a while since we have actually talked," W'Kabi observed. Shuri eyed him slyly. "Have you missed my company?" When they were much younger, T'Challa and W'Kabi would take lessons together and play together. At first, Shuri attempted to tag along, barred by the two older boys. However, as she became involved with vibranium and technology, she soon forgot their private, secretive excursions. 

 

W'Kabi snorted. "No one would miss the company of a snarky preteen girl, Princess," he teased lightly. 

 

Shuri rolled her eyes, shooting back, "You can't blame me for your inferiority complex." 

 

W'Kabi eyed her. "You got quite the ego, Princess." 

 

"You're one to talk."

 

The two continued firing comebacks until the sun started to set. 

 

Her hologram communicator buzzed. It was T'Challa.

 

"Your shift is over, it seems," W'Kabi nodded at the bead. 

 

Shuri gulped down the excitement. Tonight, they would be leaving for Washington. 

 

* * *

 

Shuri watched her brother's tensed back in wonderment as they arrived in D.C. T'Challa was an overprotective one. His allowing her to escape for a few hours was unfathomable. 

 

An ambassador escorted her father and T'Challa, flanked by the rest of the guard. 

 

As soon as Okoye gave confirmation for her to explore D.C., she rewired her kimoyo beads in order for the tracking device to remain in D.C. Every twenty minutes, the location Okoye saw would change. No one would have an inkling that she would be in Boston--except T'Challa, of course. 

 

* * *

 

He opened the door dressed simply in grey sweatpants, which hung low on his hips. His toned torso was on display.

 

"You've been drinking," Shuri observed, tearing her eyes away from his chest. The flask in his hand dangled between two fingers. 

 

He half-smiled, running a hand through his locs. Erik looked absolutely exhausted, weathered by life. "Hey. I missed you." 

 

"Me, too," Shuri murmured, offering a smile. 

 

"Shuri," he breathed, gathering her up in his arms. She returned the hug gratefully, breathing in his earthly scent. As she embraced him, she carefully took the flask away from him. His grip slackened and she dragged him over to the couch. 

 

"Put on a shirt, will you," she snorted. 

 

"C'mon, I know you like all a' this," he replied, smirking. 

 

Shuri rolled her eyes. Despite his smart mouth, she knew he was right. 

 

"It's been two and a half weeks," Erik commented nonchalantly after her sassing. 

 

Shuri's lips twisted into a grimace. "My mother...I worried her. She thinks I'm not safe," Shuri explained. Erik watched her carefully, his dark eyes drilling into her. 

 

"I have to leave," Shuri finished with downcast eyes. 

 

Erik nodded, as if he'd been expecting this. He had never been the sentimental type. People came and went from his life. Leaning forwards onto his knees, he clasped his hands together, staring down at the floor. Back muscles rippled underneath dark skin as he reached forwards for the flask on the table. He leaned backwards, downing the rest of it quickly before wiping his mouth. 

 

There was an urgency in his touch as he grabbed her hands once again. 

 

"I know who are you, what you are," Erik whispered. "You're a war dog, aren't you?"  

 

Shuri remained impassive, allowing confusion to filter into her face. "Excuse me?"

 

Erik chuckled at this, tucking a loc behind her ear. "Princess, you don't have to play dumb with me." 

 

He gazed at her, studying her face sharply. "What tribe are you?" 

 

Shuri hesitated. "Border tribe," she lied quickly, for the sake of maintaining her identity. Erik was someone she knew she could have fallen in love with, and yet the safety of her country always came first. 

 

Nodding, the elder squeezed her hand. 

 

He turned towards her again, gripping her chin. His fiery gaze anchored onto her, blazing with the intensity of a torch. "Shuri, I will come back to you." 

 

She placed a hand over his large one, true confusion crossing her face. "How could you ever, Erik? Who are you?"

 

Erik shook his head. "I can't tell you right now. But I swear to you, I'll find you again." 

 

Staring into his eyes, Shuri felt her resolve, her concern melt away, just for the possibility that she would see him again. 

 

Shuri fell into him as the two attempted to fit a lifetime of memories into their last few hours together. 

 


	8. Old Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO i cranked this out a bit quickly, if I must say. I went through the movie scenes very quickly, because we've all seen the movie. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy <3

"And, today, I would love to introduce a special guest, class," the teacher went on, a wide smile across her face. "You all know and love her. Shuri, Princess of Wakanda!"

 

Pressing her black dress smooth, she stepped onto the stage at her cue. 

 

"Hello, everyone," she greeted amicably. "Hope you are all awake now." The students giggled.She glanced over the crowd of curious students, grinning widely.  

 

Tapping quickly, her presentation shimmered into the air, and she began to speak about new technology in Wakanda. The children chattered in slight excitement. 

 

As soon as the lecture had officially ended, Shuri climbed down the stairs. "That was successful," Anathi, a handmaiden of sorts to her but mostly a close friend, commented as the class had finally finished their questioning. Shuri smiled, thanking her. Teaching the children was one of the few things that brought joy to her. The two entered the busy streets of the city, a clash of urban and traditional, to return to the palace. 

 

It had been four years since her time with Erik. The dreams and the heartbreak occurred perpetually in the first few months, but she quickly grew out of it, throwing herself back into her work. She'd tried to track down Erik again, whether through their system or otherwise, to no avail. He was no Wakandan, and yet he wasn't entirely American. 

 

Queen Ramonda swept into her room as soon as Shuri arrived home. "My daughter, how was the lecture?"

 

"Excellent, Mother. Though I have plans to show them around the lab at some point," Shuri mused. She paused. "How is Father?"

 

Her mother flicked upwards, projecting international news. 

 

Today Baba was speaking with the UN concerning the accords. He was earning justice for his people since the disaster in Nigeria. 

 

Queen Ramonda watched on in pride, squeezing Shuri's hand in excitement. 

 

And then it happened. The live cut off as an explosion rocketed the side of the building, right in the general vicinity where Baba stood. The video perspective landed onto the floor, and all that could be seen was smoke and shattered glass. 

 

Shuri watched in open horror, paralyzed in fear. "Baba?" 

 

The channel flipped to another angle, outside of the UN building in Vienna. Dark clouds filtered from the flames in the building. The exact floor Baba had been giving his speech. 

 

It was chaos, it was devastation, it was a billowing smoke in her lungs. Her chest squeezed in agony as she sobbed into herself. 

 

Her mother scrambled for her communicator. The device fell from her fingers due to intense tremors, until her knees gave into her weight. 

 

"Mother!" Shuri cried weakly. The strength she had associated so well with her mother had disappeared so easily.

 

She grasped the communicator, quickly calling upon T'Challa, Okoye, anyone, anyone... 

 

* * *

 

The hovercraft landed onto the platform, the sun filtering over the ship. 

 

A month had passed since King T'Chaka's death.The family, the country remained strong, for they knew T'Chaka lived on. In Wakanda, death did not exist; it was merely a transition. 

 

Nakia bowed. exchanging her condolences. As soon as she was out of his direct line of sight, T'Challa once again turned towards his family. Shuri smirked. He was so whipped. "Did he freeze?" she asked Okoye, already knowing the answer. 

 

Okoye, with mirth in her eyes, replied, "Like an antelope in headlights." 

 

Shuri giggled brightly, instigating T'Challa's huff of annoyance. "Are you finished?"

 

The General winked at Shuri, striking the butt of her spear against the ground before leaving the royal family alone.

 

T'Challa grinned teasingly. "What a surprise my sister has come to see me off for my big day," he commented. 

 

Shuri rolled her eyes. "You wish, Brother. I'm here for your beads. I've developed an update." 

 

The two continued to banter. It had been while since Shuri had felt so freely herself. The conversation ended quickly, with Shuri walking away, her middle finger held high in pride. 

 

"Shuri," her mother chastised, not even having to look over her shoulder.  

 

"Sorry, Mother," she called back. 

 

* * *

 

Shuri grinned. The suit was perfect as she ran some last minute diagnostics. She was incredibly proud of this invention. 

 

"T'Challa's mind better be blown," she murmured, nodding in approval.

 

Her kimoyo beads beeped suddenly, glowing intensely. She sighed. Mother was calling her to be fit in her ceremonial clothes. 

 

In a matter of minutes, she was transported back to the palace from her lab. 

 

"Mother, the crowning ceremony is still in a few hours," Shuri complained, sighing. 

 

A few ladies-in-waiting scurried around the room, gathering her clothes. Staring for a moment, she winced. She already the corset would be incredibly tight. However, if it was for T'Challa's sake, and she was glad to deal with it. 

 

Despite their constant repartee, she loved her brother more than anyone. He was her best friend, confidant, and now her future king. Her chest beat with ezcitement. 

 

Her older brother would finally be crowned King of Wakanda. 

 

* * *

 

The chanting of the nation brought Shuri to attention. They called his name, T'Challa's name, with pride and joy. Exhilaration burned through the atmosphere, clearly palpable as T'Challa slowly exited the chambers onto the waterfall plane. 

 

Her brother looked dashing, black ink dotting his back, shoulders, and face. His serene eyes glanced over the crowd, his people, before falling on Zuri. The man went on with the ceremony, before finally asking for challenges. All of the tribes conceded, acknowledging their new leader. 

 

"If there is anyone else of royal blood who would like to challenge for the mantles of king, step forward now." 

 

Shuri cracked her neck, groaning inwardly at the uncomfortable ritual clothes. The necklaces and bracelets wound tightly around her scratched against her skin. 

 

She raised her hand, watching a gasp ripple over the crowd. 

 

"This corset is very uncomfortable, so if we could all just wrap it up," she cried, clapping her hands to emphasize her point. Her mother rolled her eyes. Classic Shuri, of course. 

 

Suddenly, the yells of the Jabari resonated, cutting through the slight laughter. 

 

Shuri straightened, scanning over the tribe. Her eyes narrowed as their leader, M'Baku, appeared, the mask of the White Ape deity upon his face. She was confident, however, in T'Challa's ability. 

 

"T'Challa will win," she decided. 

 

The Dora Milaje and Jabari tribe formed a ring around the two as the they battled. Shuri cursed. She could see that the two were evenly matched in every way. However, in an instant, T'Challa's weapon was knocked away. 

 

"T'Challa!" Shuri screamed, stifling the urge to run over. "T'Challa, you can do this!"

 

M'Baku smashed his forehead against her brother's, insulting his name, their father's name, the royal family's name. Shuri clenched her fists. 

 

But T'Challa was strong. Moments after, he had M'Baku in a choke hold, the two grappling at the edge of the waterfall. The ring was getting smaller and smaller, with no room to secede. Shuri bit her lip in hope. 

 

"Concede!" T'Challa cried, tightening his legs. 

 

No longer able to withstand it, M'Baku clapped his palms against T'Challa's legs. 

 

Shuri whooped, screaming. 

 

The new King had arrived. 

 

* * *

 

The events from the nights before had been a blur. They had lost Klaue in South Korea, according to what Okoye had relayed to her. A nasty feeling was developing in the pit of her stomach. Thereafter, they'd brought Everett to her to heal, causing her lamentation of "another broken white boy to fix." 

 

She glanced over at the white boy as she worked at her table, still asleep on the healing pad. 

 

"Wonder when the colonizer wake up. Should be about time," she wondered. She shrugged before continuing to work on brand new weaponry. The blaster buzzed to life, humming with unbridled energy.   

 

"All right, where am I?" 

 

Shuri jolted out of her reverie.  "Don't scare me like that, colonizer," Shuri scolded, turning to face him. 

 

"So, where am I? Is this Wakanda?" 

 

"No, it's Kansas," she snarked.

 

As the man walked around, looking at the technology and the train from the mines, Shuri suddenly received a sign from her communicator. 

 

Okoye. 

 

"Where is T'Challa?" Okoye demanded, her face austere and unmoving. 

 

Shuri laughed. "We're not joined at the hip, Okoye--"

 

"A man showed up at the border with Klaue's body..."

"What?" Shuri asked, eyes wide. She flicked her finger right. 

 

A very familiar face materialized before her. 

 

Shuri stared in absolute shock at the hologram that had popped up across her lab. She bit down on her knuckles. 

"That's one of ours," Everett said. 

Shuri shook her head, mind whirling. "Erik," she whispered. 

Everett stared in confusion. "Yes. Erik Stevens. CIA Black ops. Nicknamed Killmonger. How did you know?" 

Shuri turned to face the other, bitter smile on her face. "He is much more than that to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also comment what your favorite song on the Black Panther album is~
> 
> Mine's Opps. Imma big Vince Staples fan but Yugen was exceptional


	9. Chapter 9

Shuri stormed into the throne room, her heart about to burst. She was so happy, so confused, so utterly torn. 

 

"Erik," she exclaimed breathlessly. 

 

The figure she'd come to know so well stiffened.

 

He was taller, if that was even possible. He was lean, all muscle. There was a ruthless look in his eyes, like he'd weathered unimaginable conditions. Dressed in armor and camo pants, Erik turned slowly to meet her gaze. 

 

"Shuri?" 

 

She gasped for breath. Tears glowed in her eyes as she traced the lines of his tired face. 

 

He looked astonished, searching for an answer with his black eyes. 

 

He reached out hesitantly, fist opening and closing in desperation. She hesitated, conflicted. 

 

The rest of the council, the Dora Milajie, her brother, and mother watched on in confusion. 

 

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the elders asked. 

 

T'Challa's eyes burned into her own. "I would like to know as well, Sister."

 

"My king. I knew him the year I spent at MIT. He worked as a mercenary of the CIA later on," she replied, gesturing between the two of them. 

 

Erik watched her slowly before turning back to the council. 

 

T'Challa stalked forwards threateningly, having a private conversation with Erik. 

 

"I want the throne," Erik announced, his piercing eyes cast over the crowd. Shuri braced her own. She could only watch on in pain, wishing for this to be just a dream. "Two billion people just like us, suffering. We have the resources to help, and yet you sit here, comfortable. I will give them our weapons, our vibranium."

 

"Ask me who I am," Erik declared. 

 

"I will not ask you," T'Challa answered in a tone with measured patience. He did not need to.

 

"Who are you?" An elder demanded loudly. 

 

Shuri's heart dropped. 

 

"I am N'Jadaka, son of N'Jobu!" He spoke, his Wakandan perfectly fluent. 

 

Confused outrage overcame the crowd. Shuri's eyes widened in shock at hearing her dear adopted uncle's name. 

 

"I found my father with panther claws in his chest. You ain't the son of a king; you the son of a murderer."

 

"Lies!" Shuri's mother cried, tears in her indignant eyes. 

 

"On the contrary, Queen Mother," W'Kabi stepped in, presenting N'Jobu's necklace. 

 

Shuri sobbed.

 

"I want the throne," Erik repeated. 

 

"No!" Shuri's mother cried, shaking her head fervently.

 

"I'm exercising my blood right. I challenge for the King's mantle. And Black Panther."

 

"The descendant of N'Jobu...It is within his rights," an elder exclaimed reluctantly. 

 

T'Challa ran the necklace through his fingers, thinking deeply. Shuri knew her brother well. She knew the justice he stood for, regardless of the consequences for himself.

 

"T'Challa, no," she cried. She turned to Erik desperately. "Erik," she said, bracing his shoulders to face her. He stared on at her vacantly. She wished to move him again, but a part of him had changed since the time they'd spent together. That bottomless pit of grief and hatred had returned once again. She knew it had to do with all the lives he'd taken. 

 

"Erik, if you ever cared for me," she begged furiously. The tears streamed down her cheeks. "Erik, please don't do this. Yield, I beg you."

 

He gazed down at her. "I spent all my life waiting for this moment. Nothing can stop me." His stare was inhumanely cruel as he pried her fingers off of him. 

 

T'Challa raised his chin, staring Erik in the eye. 

 

"I accept your challenge."

 

* * *

 

Shuri paced up and down her room. Nakia sat on her bed, watching over anxiously. 

 

"Shuri, what are you thinking?"

 

Shuri shook her head. "T'Challa does not know what Erik can do. Even before the CIA, he was strong."

 

"Do you not believe in your brother?" Nakia asked. 

 

"My brother is the strongest, kindest man in the world. However, nothing can stop the rage that has consumed Erik." Shuri gripped the bridge of her nose. 

 

"I am afraid, Nakia. If they actually fight, T'Challa does not have it within him to kill Erik."

 

Nakia sighed. "Say it, Shuri. The other part of that statement of yours."

 

Shuri buried her face in her hand. "And if my brother does, I will be ruined."

 

Nakia gripped Shuri's arm, embracing her as a cry wracked her body. 

 

"I must stop this, Nakia," Shuri asserted. 

 

Before the other could say another word, Shuri stepped out of her chambers. 

 

Erik was not far. The Dora Milajie stood on watch at his door, bowing as she entered. 

 

She entered the room silently. He sat on his bed, propped up against his leg, three metal balls alternating between his lithe fingers. 

 

"Erik."

 

He stood up quickly. 

 

"Shuri."

 

She threw her arms around his rock hard torso. One part hoped to move him with emotion into yielding. The other part was so unbelievably relieved and happy to have him before her once again. And then another part was desperate and scared, terrified of what he could do to her family. 

 

"Erik," she cried, gripping his hair. "Erik, I missed you so much." 

 

He gathered her thin frame in his strong arms and breathed in her scent. 

 

For a moment, they stayed like that, entrapped by each other's warmth and familiarity. 

 

"You kept your promise," Shuri murmured. 

 

He ran a gentle hand down her back. "And you did not tell me you were the princess."

 

Shuri snorted. "How could I?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

 

He chuckled. "Yeah. I gotcha, girl."

 

They sat on the edge of the bed together. "I don't even know where to begin," she said softly, squeezing his hand in hers. 

 

"I came for you first," he said softly. "The Border Tribe." 

 

It dawned on her. Four years ago, she had lied to him about being a part of the Border Tribe. 

 

"I-I-"

 

"I thought I could do this for you, bring justice for your tribe. Your dead leader," Erik ventured. He chuckled maddeningly. "Did not image you to be the sister of my enemy." 

 

Shuri's eyes dropped.

 

"It doesn't have to be this way," she said forcefully. 

 

Erik shook his head, his eyes with black emotionless. "You don't understand, Shuri. Our people out there, hurtin'. I need you to be on my side with this." 

 

Shuri's eyes flashed indignantly, unable to hold her act anymore. "Erik, the audacity you carry yourself. It's...presumptuous. My ties are with Wakanda. You will ruin us, Erik." 

 

The man she no longer knew rose to his feet. His jaw was clenched tight. "I think you've overstayed your welcome." 

 

"Erik--"

 

Suddenly, her back was pressed against the wall, the breath knocked out of her chest. 

 

A muscled forearm leaned against the side of her head as he stared down at her. 

 

"I'm sure you've figured it out, Princess. Your brother won't be comin' out of this one alive." 

 

Her breathing became ragged as she glared back into his bottomless eyes, so full of darkness. He had the look of a feral animal, hungry for power, redemption, and pride. 

 

"What  _happened_ to you?" Shuri whispered, a tear tracing down the curve of her cheek. 

 

He gave no reply.

 

* * *

 

The hours passed quickly. Shuri wondered if she should return to Erik, try persuading him again. However, she thought against it. The determination in his face said it all--he wanted the throne, regardless of what it took. 

 

T'Challa remained staunch about giving his adopted cousin a chance. 

 

The preparations for the new challenge were almost ready. 

 

"Shuri, I need to tell you something," T'Challa said. 

 

"Yes, Brother?"

 

The King of Wakanda beckoned her forwards, looking unusually jaded and weary. "Come."

 

The two walked out of the grand dining room to the library. T'Challa seemed to be deep in thought, his hands clasped behind his back. 

 

Shuri watched him through the corner of her eye, snickering. "Brother, you look like one of the elders right now," she commented. 

 

"Ey," T'Challa tsked in retaliation. However, he flashed a small smile. "Let us chat, troublemaker."

 

T'Challa shut the door behind him as Shuri sunk into a recliner. She tapped quickly on the hovering screen, adjusting the settings to her perchance. 

 

"Shuri, everything Erik has said about Baba...It is true."

 

Shuri released a long breath. "I've always had a feeling something happened, and I know Erik is many things but his thirst for the Panther name does not make him a liar."

 

She stared pointedly at T'Challa. "Baba asked me to watch over Erik during my time at MIT. I wondered why. Now we know."

 

With a shake of his head, her brother paced the length of the area. "He felt guilty."

 

T'Challa sighed and opened his mouth, beginning the story of a time many years ago in Oakland, California. 

 

By the time the story had ended, unbeknownst to Shuri, she had started crying. 

 

* * *

 

"You've been locked in your room for an awful long time."

 

Erik turned languidly, rubbing sweat off his body. 

 

Shuri watched with feigned disinterest and a shoulder propped up against his door frame. Maybe she should've been afraid of him, and yet here she was. 

 

"Not much out there for me. Y'all acting hostile."

 

He gestured towards a chair as he sat across from it. 

 

"What can I do for you, Princess?" 

 

Shuri's mouth twitched. "I honestly...am not sure what I am doing here," she confessed honestly. 

 

Erik gazed at her, his stare becoming uncomfortable due to its brooding intensity. "Your brother knows. Did he tell you?"

 

Shuri squirmed. "I..." 

 

"I am sorry, Erik," she said quietly. "I have only lost a father, but I cannot begin to understand what you've gone through." 

 

Erik laughed darkly. "At least you admit it. The rest of you...in this paradise, with no worries, sincerely do not understand what is out there for the rest of us." 

 

In order to encourage a continuous isolationist standpoint, Wakanda did not teach its children the horrors of the outside world. But since returning from America, Shuri knew. 

 

"I want to plead our case again, Erik. What you are doing will destroy the rest of the world and Wakanda. We must embrace our people from faraway countries in peace, not with promises of destruction." 

 

Erik shook his head. "It's too late to reconcile with our oppressors, Shuri." 

 

One of the Dora Milajie knocked on the door before stepping in stiffly. 

 

"The challenge is set for tomorrow morning." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY ALL! I hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments! They make my day. 
> 
> Finished reading this and hoping for more of our amazing Shuri? I started an M'Baku/Shuri fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14459238/chapters/33403173


End file.
